


Jet's Life

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet’s life is slipping away. Aang calls upon even past water Avatar, using the avatar state. He gives up and lets all the chakra’s flow. The power of all the past water avatars flows through him, and he heals Jet. Jet/Aang</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masters of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Masters of Water

Jet was dying, he broke free from his mind control but he was paying for it with his life, he managed to protect Aang but was seriously injured. Kataara tried to heal him but her skills were not enough. “It’s ok I’m going to be fine.”

“He’s lying.” Toph said and Aang clenched his fists, he took a deep breath and connected the last pool of his chi. His arrows glowed and his eyes lit up.

“No he will be fine.” Aang summoned the water from the air and made enough to cover Jet’s body in water. Aang focused and channeled every single Water Avatar in his past life, He pushed his hands into the water and began to heal Jet.

The gang watched in shock, and awe. Jet let out bubbles of air, he was getting healed but he was losing oxygen. Aang without even thinking about it leaned down and pressed his lips to Jet’s, he filled the teen’s lungs with air. The kiss awakened something in Jet something he never felt before. Jet’s eyes began to glow and he was pulled into a strange world.

He was surrounded by the water benders of Aang’s avatar past lives. ‘Grasp at this a second chance at life and learn from it.’ These words echoed in the abyss. The water benders vanished leaving only Aang himself.

Aang held his hand out to Jet. “Let’s go…”

Jet took Aang’s hand and the two left the strange world.

Aang had did it, Jet was healed and their lips were still touching. Aang gasped and quickly broke the kiss, “I’m sorry.” Aang said his cheeks were red.

“Don’t be you saved my life thank you.” Jet said and he pulled Aang into another kiss. “What?!” Kataara screamed pointing at the two. Jet broke the kiss to stare at Kataara.

“We can talk about this later right now we have to save the city.” Aang said and everyone got ready for the fight of their lives. Jet’s life would change the flow of history…for better or worse?

To be continued


	2. A Warrior's Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 A Warrior's Spirit

The crew now with Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot they left Lake Laogai only to fall into a trap by Long Feng. They were surrounded by Dai Li agents, the earth benders made massive walls of stone and were all ready to attack. "So you survived, no doubt thanks to the Avatar." Long Feng glared at Aang and Jet quickly blocked him and returned the man's glare with his own.

"Jet the earth king has invited you to lake Laogai." Long Feng expected Jet to fall under his control, but Aang's water bending had healed Jet completely including Long Feng's influence.

"You should have just obeyed the rules, Dai Li arrest them." He ordered but they froze as Momo came flying down chirping. Before the Dai Li could attack Appa came flying in and bashed threw the stone walls and Toph and Aang were able to use the distraction to rip the Dai Li from the earth and sent them flying into the lake.

Long Feng glared at Jet and sent stones at him which were destroyed by Jet's hook blades. He rushed at Long Feng ready to strike him, Long Feng created a staff of stone and began to fight with Jet.

Some Dai Li got up and began to fight. Longshot kept their stone gloves at bay using his arrows, Toph and Aang used earth bending and really began to teach the agents a lesson.

Long Feng was having trouble, Jet was a skilled fighter and although he was a skilled earth bender Jet was a true warrior, and he was mad. Jet's hook blades quickly destroyed Long Feng's stone staff, and disarmed him. "You insolent brat." Long Feng struck out with earth bending, but Appa grabbed Jet and pulled him away. He sat Jet next to Aang and turned to growl at Long Feng.

"I can beat you all on my own." Long Feng went to kick Appa and use earth bending at the same time, Appa bit Long Feng's leg and sent him flying across the lake, much like a skipping stone.

Aang jumped onto Appa and hugged the beast. "I missed you buddy." Jet smiled at Aang, he was happy to see the two united again. Longshot came over and elbowed him in the side. The boy was grinning and nudged his head in Aang's direction. Jet blushed and scratched the back of his head. Longshot gave him a thumbs up, and Smellerbee grinned at him. His friends knew it, Jet was in love now it was up to the warrior to open himself up to Aang.

To be continued


	3. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 Truth

Jet and his crew joined up with Aang, and they agreed to work together to warn the Earth King of Long Feng’s treachery. They got on Appa and took to the sky, returning to Ba Sing Sei; they were not fast enough, by Long Feng’s orders the entire earth bender forces of Ba Sing Sei believed that Aang was an enemy and had to be stopped.

Boulders and bended stones were launched at Appa and the Team Avatar. Aang didn’t flinch he didn’t turn away, he crushed any projectile sent their way. “This is crazy we are sitting ducks up here, we need to take this fight to the ground,” Jet said, and Aang nodded. Appa came down for a landing Aang and Toph let loose deflecting the earth benders attacks.

Sokka and Jet began taking down the non bending soldiers, Longshot kept up a cover fire pinning down any enemy he got within his sights.

Dispatching the benders and soldiers became an easy task. Toph brought down the metal door and the team came in, dai lee agents surrounded them and they saw Long Feng standing next to the king and Bosco. “Avatar Aang what is the meaning of this?!”

“You’re majesty we need to tell you what’s been happening,” Aang spoke up against Long Feng and the man did his best to cover his tracks, even the bite on Long Feng’s leg wasn’t enough for the childish earth king. Jet and his crew tried to tell the king of the war that was happening outside these walls, but the king still didn’t believe him.

It hurt Jet to think that his pain could be viewed as a lie, Aang put a hand on his shoulder. “Please sir let us show you, the peace of Ba Sing Sei is all a lie.”

After promising a ride on Appa the king agreed to follow Aang to see if Long Feng was a criminal like they said, but the hidden base was destroyed and the Earth King wasn’t to fond of listening to them, but then they remembered the drill. With one more ride on Appa the Earth King learned that Long Feng was keeping him in the dark.

He ordered the dai lee to arrest him and they did, but Long Feng was way to calm about it. The group were given documents that Long Feng had hidden from them. A message from a guru for Aang, a message from their father for Sokka and Kataara, but Kataara planned to stay and assist with the preparations for the invasion, there was a letter from Toph’s mother, Smellerbee offered to go with her.

Longshot elbowed Jet and nudged him toward Aang. “Aang, if it’s alright with you, I’d like to tag along on your journey,” he nodded. “That would be nice Jet, let’s get going.”

Aang and Jet left on Appa to go to the Guru. Kataara and Longshot went about handling the preparations for the invasion. Sokka got a ride to the meeting point with their dad.

As they left, Sokka was told the Kiyoshi Warriors had arrived, and without meeting them he told the king to trust them. Unaware that Azula and her crew had already captured all the Kiyoshi warriors and impersonated them to get into the Earth Kingdom.

The other one casting a shadow on their plans was Long Feng, who was controlling the dai lee from behind bars.

-x-

“So this guru guy? He can help you control the Avatar state?” Jet asked, as he rode with Aang to the guru.

“That’s what the letter says,” he said, but the tone in his voice told Jet he was scared.

“Don’t worry, I’m here for you,” he wrapped his arm around Aang, Jet had a faint blush but Aang’s cheeks were heated up in a full blush. “Thanks Jet,” he leaned against Jet, making the older male smile.

-x-

Toph and Smellerbee went to see the young girl’s mother, but it was all a trap. Toph was able to push Smellerbee out of the way but she was captured in a metal cage.

She was dragged out of Ba Sing Sei but Smellerbee was hot on their trail.

-x-

The fake Kiyoshi warriors appeared before the Earth King, and the man let it slip, the plans for the invasion during the day of black sun, and what’s more the avatar was here. In an instant Azula began to formulate a plan, she knew the pieces she had to take in order for her to win, but there were variables she did not have.

To be continued

Preview

“Aang you must shed all earthly possessions while you train,”

“Wait does that mean?”

“Yes if you want to start gaining control of the avatar state you must return to the state of your birth,”

“He has to train naked?!” Jet gasps, and the guru nods. “Oh and you as well if you want to stay you must follow the rules here,” Jet blushes.

End Preview


	4. The Chakras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 4 Training

Aang and Jet made it to the Guru. The man was mostly naked, both were a little curious about that. “Um excuse me Guru sir?”

“Oh avatar Aang, it is so good to see you, I see you have been reunited with your air bison. That is good.” He greeted them and turned to look at Jet. “And you have brought a friend as well, you have been touched by the avatar.”

Jet blushed. “What no I mean we haven’t he hasn’t I mean…”

“Yes I used my power to heal him.” He looked at Jet curiously.

“Oh right that hehe.” Smooth Jet real smooth.

“I was hoping to train with you, that you could help me master the avatar state?”

“Yes I could help.” He says, but eyes the boy up and down. “Aang you must shed all earthly possessions while you train.”

“Wait does that mean?” Jet looked between Aang and the Guru.

“Yes if you want to start gaining control of the avatar state you must return to the state of your birth.” He said, and pervy thoughts filled Jet’s mind as he imagined a very naked air bender.

“He has to train naked?!” Jet gasps, and the guru nods. “Oh and you as well if you want to stay you must follow the rules here,” Jet blushes. “But I um…” he looked to Aang. He didn’t know if he could control himself.

“I’ll do it, but Jet you could wait on Appa if that suits you better.” He began to strip off his clothes, he revealed his fit body. Firm pecs and smooth abs, his nipples were pink and perky. Jet gulped and tried to calm down, but then Aang took off his pants, his underwear to. The boy was shaved, his manhood was uncut his foreskin stretching over the head; his balls were big and well sized; and his tattoos were over his arms and legs, there was even a set of arrows from his ass cheeks over his hips pointing to his crotch.

“No!” his voice was a little louder than he had intended. “I mean no, I’ll stay by your side.” Jet removed his own clothing, setting them beside Aang’s. His own muscled body was exposed, he was hesitant on his pants but he removed them. To his embarrassment his hard cock sprang up into the air. His cock was cut, his head completely exposed, his crotch was crowned with a thick bush of pubes.

He tried not to meet Aang’s gaze, but he felt the boy’s eyes on him. He didn’t say anything, but he knew the boy was equally embarrassed. “Well you are a healthy young man, let us began.” The guru said.

The guru explained about Aang’s chakras, he took them to several pools some of which were clogged. He undid them and the flow increased.

The two were told to clear their earth chakra, it was one for survival and it was blocked by fear. Aang meditated on it and saw his fears. The last one that spoke to him was Jet nearly being killed. He began to cry and the guru congratulated him on unlocking the first chakra. Jet hugged the boy. “Now for you.” The guru pointed at Jet. The male took a stance and re tried his meditation. He received visions, his family being killed, the fire nation, losing his comrades and losing Aang, but the thing that really freaked him out was seeing a fire nation soldier, and when he removed his helmet it was him beneath the mask. “No I’m not like them!”

“It is your greatest fear that you will become like those who hurt you, before this thought remained buried deep, but recent changes have caused you to revaluate your life.”

“Jet I don’t think you’ll become like them, you’ll find the right path.” They took hands and both felt a lot better.

“You have opened your chakras well, well done.” They moved onto the next chakra.

Water Chakra dealt with pleasure, and was blocked by guilt. Aang and Jet had to think of the things they did feel guilty for. Aang felt guilty about leaving the temple, and all the people who were suffering now, and those who suffered from him in the avatar state. Jet felt guilty about the innocent people he hurt, betraying Aang. “You must not let them cloud your judgment, and poison your energy. Forgive yourself.”

Aang did, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Jet however felt a little sick, he looked at the air bender. “Aang I’ve done a lot of horrible things, things that I don’t know should be forgiven.”

The air bender smiled at him. He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders and proudly kissed him on the lips. Jet’s eyes widened in shock, but the pleasure he felt soon relaxed him. “I believe in you Jet, you may have strayed off the path and did things, but now you can do better, everyone makes mistakes, but ask yourself do you want to do better?”

He stared into the air bender’s eyes, and he felt himself relax. “Yes I do.” 

“I know I have forgiven you, and I am glad you can forgive yourself. I want us to move forward.” He says, his cheeks blushing.

‘He’s so cute.’ He thought.

Fire Chakra dealt with willpower and was blocked by shame. Aang shared his story of the first time he used fire bending and burned Katara. He never wanted to fire bend again. “You must, the avatar is about balance, you must accept yourself as you are mistakes and all.” He did and unlocked his third chakra.

Jet talked about all the lies, the time he let his anger get out of control and he was taken by the Dai Lee. He looked at Aang. “I should have never tried to hurt you.” He spoke of being controlled and turned against his friends.

“But you broke free with your will power!” Jet took in a deep breath and his third chakra was released.

Air Chakra dealt with Love. Both males blushed and shared a look between them and quickly looked away. Aang thought about all the air nomads who were gone, and Jet thought about his parents. He realized that Aang had lost so much more than him, but he didn’t let the grief rule him. “The love they had still lives in both of you, and it forms new love.” He took their hands and brought them together.

“Aang, I wish there was a better time and place to tell you this, but I want to be honest with you. I have feelings for you.” He said, and scratched the back of his head.

He smiled, he laced his fingers with Jet’s. “I love you Jet, I know this feeling, you can tell me when you’re ready, but know that I love you.” The dark skinned lad pulled Aang into a kiss. The searing kiss, had both males moaning.

Their manhoods grew hard, surprising them both. “I’ll leave you two alone, share in the love chakra.” He left and Aang and Jet resumed kissing. Aang wrapped his arms around his neck, he slid his member against Jet’s arousal.

Jet groaned, and was surprised at how impulsive Aang was. He wrapped a hand around both their cocks, he started pumping them as their arousals rubbed together. “Ahh Jet!” he moaned.

The fighter attacked his neck, nipping and sucking on his sensitive skin. He was sure to leave marks, but that made it all the more exciting, he sucked harder and harder. It left a bruise, and he smirked. ‘He is mine, and now everyone will know.’

Aang decided to return the favor. He moved his hands down to caress Jet’s erect nipples, and began playing with the buds as he kissed and sucked the boy’s neck. “Oh Aang, that feels so good.” He started working them both faster, their pre overflowing and coating their cocks.

The airbender’s foreskin was pulled back, revealing the sensitive head. Jet teased it by rubbing his thumb over the head, he ground against him harder. Aang moaned but kept sucking wanting to mark Jet as he did him.

They came together, shooting their seed between their hard bodies. Their essence splashed, painting their muscled forms. Jet pulled him on top of him and laid back. He rubbed the boy’s back and the two panted as they came down from their release. “That was the first time I have ever…”

“Came?” the boy blushed and nodded. “I am honored to be your first.”

“What about you?” the boy looked at him.

“Well…I…have been with girls before but you are my first guy, but I think all those girls were just me hiding my true feelings.”

“So I’m your first guy, that makes me happy.” He says with a smile.

“I’ll be your first last and only.” He said possessively and kissed him. Aang hummed but didn’t deny it.

They cleaned up and rejoined the Guru, both glowing from their release.

Sound Chakra the embodiment of Truth and blocked by lies. Aang told the story of how he lied to Katara and Sokka about who he was. Jet had shared himself and bared his soul to the air bender. They were each other’s first, but there was something he had kept from him, he had flirted with Katara, charmed her and hooked up with her.

Aang was hurt. “Please Aang, I’m sorry.”

“I know, I’m glad you told me, it explains why Katara was so angry.” Their chakras were unlocked. Aang held his hand, and their fingers were laced. 

The next Chakra was the Light Chakra the guru explained was insight and blocked by illusion. As he talked far away from them. Toph was learning a similar lesson that the division of the elements was just an illusion, she could feel the earth in the metal.

As the boys unlocked their next chakra Toph had become a metal bender!

The last Chakra the last piece to the puzzle. Thought Chakra the two had to think of what connected them to the earth, both thought of each other. They looked at each other and blushed. “Now you must let each other go.”

“Let him go but we love each other two chakras ago this was a good thing!”

“Aang,” the older boy took hold of him. “Listen, I couldn’t imagine leaving you, losing you would break my heart. But if there was something I couldn’t give you, if there was something I could do so you could be happy, or for you to be safe. If it meant letting you go I would.” His eyes were serious, he meant every word. Aang was special to him, this experience had showed him that his past was his past, but he couldn’t take it to a dark place, Aang was his future he believed that but if something pulled them apart and Aang was happy, he wanted Aang to be happy with or without him, this was his destiny he had to complete it even if it meant this was where there love ended.

The two shared a warm embrace, sighing as the touch of each other felt so right and good, but they separated as they had to.

Aang cried and began to meditate, letting it all fade away. He connected deeply to his avatar power. Little did he know this form was Raava mirroring his present body. He let Jet go, believing things would work out, and if this power could save him and his friends than he would use it.

His tattoos glowed as did his eyes, everything flowed into him his chakra opened and all the elements formed around Aang. He rose into the air the elements joining him in a vortex before they dispersed.

He floated back down, and his eyes closed but his tattoos didn’t stop glowing. He stood before Jet motionless, as images flashed before his mind. “For one who has come so far, who’s heart is open to change, that holds the air of freedom, and a gift of one who has faced his inner darkness. I wish to give you something more.” He spoke his voice deep with an echo of power. Jet was scared as the boy opened his eyes but they weren’t glowing.

“My Jet,” he says and kisses him. Jet’s eyes glow and he joins Aang before the massive version of himself. From the spirit’s mouth air comes out it passes into the sphere they were in and Aang holds it. “This is Air chi, if you take it you can become a bender.”

The boy takes it inside. “It is a part of you I’ll gladly take it.” They embrace and the air chi flows into him.

Outside the two part and Jet feels different, he moves his hand and air comes with it. “Guess I’m not the last airbender anymore.”

“Nope.” He says and the two hug and it feels so right.

“Ah!” a image flashes through Aang’s mind. “Ah” he clutches his head in pain.

“Aang!”

“He is having a vision, he has connected with the great spirit Raava!”

“Ba Sing Sei is in trouble!” he says. Aang and Jet grab their clothes and air bend up and onto Appa. Aang had a smoother landing where Jet slams into the other naked boy.

“Guess I need to work on my landing.”

“Yeah, but I can teach you.” He quickly shakes his head. “But our friends need us. Appa yip yip!” the air bison shot off, carrying the two boys as they got dressed.

To be continued


End file.
